User talk:Shadowhawk27
Welcome |- |} |style="width: 55%; border:1px solid #FFFFFF; background-color:#FFFFFF; vertical-align:top"| |} |} BB comic It's okay to add it, but please write a (very) short summary yourself rather than copying the advertisement blurbs by DC. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course. But don't copy the official text, write something yourself. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Image copyright problem with File:Batman & Robin Adventures 23 - 06.jpg Shadowhawk27, thank you for uploading '''Batman & Robin Adventures 23 - 06.jpg'. However, this image has been identified as not specifying the source and licensing. *'Source:' You need to indicate where the image was taken from. In case of screenshots, if you didn't grab them yourself, you need to acknowledge the site/person who did it. Also, please add a description of the screencap using a ; *'Licensing:' If you have not created this media yourself, then you need to indicate why it can be used here. For this, you need to include the proper image copyright tag on the license field of the . If you believe the media qualifies as fair use, consider reading fair use, and then use the proper fair use license. If you have uploaded other media, consider checking that you have specified their source and copyright tagged them, too. You can find a list of 'image' pages you have edited by clicking on the " " link, and then selecting "Image" from the dropdown box. Note that it's your responsibility to properly credit the media you upload, and any unsourced and untagged image can be [[project:Deletion_policy#Images|'deleted']] if not correctly specified. Thank you. [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 16:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC) And i thought you had the DCAU comics, as for my source i got it off of rapidshare... Shadowhawk27 19:52, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I have this comic (missing a lot of other issues from Vol 1, though, still hunting those down). But that's not the point. If you upload something, you have to provide a . If not, it will be deleted. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Well i could use your help cause i don't know about this and that, help me out here instead of giveing me a hard time with your rules.... Shadowhawk27 20:17, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :The message is a standard one for everyone who incorrectly uploads an image. :The filebox currently has no real parameters a comic page/frame. But frankly, I don't think the image is necessary. If you want to get your point across that Ty Templeton used the name Waylon Jones; duly noted. I checked the issue, it's there. But it's been pointed out on Talk:Killer Croc that it's not important. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Well i wanted to prove to Thailog that 'Waylon Jones" was confirmed within the DCAU cause he at first thought i made that up which lead to the edit war. Shadowhawk27 20:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Depends on your definition of "DCAU". Our (as in "this wiki's") working definition is detailed here. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 20:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) This just Stinks, i go through all this trouble just to get the evidence to back up my claim and what i get in return is nothing but Grievance Shadowhawk27 20:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC)